narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Itachi Uchiha
Itachis Stärke Ich würde auch sagen, dass er zu den Akatsukis ging, weil sie die einzigen auf der Welt waren, die ihm auch ebenbürtig waren, denn damals war er ja auch schon weit über dem Sannin-Level, denn er hat ja Orochimaru ohne Probleme besiegt SnakeKingOrochimaru :ich glaub nich das er weit über dem Sannin-Level war wenn dann ebenwürtig.... Stimmt, denn vor Jiraiya ist er ja abgehauen. --Itachi 10:13, 24. Dez 2007 (CET) ja er ist abgehaen weil er schon davor gegen 4 jonins kämpfen musste und er darf nicht zu offt sein mangekyo sharingan einsetzenUchiafreak96 17:37, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja aber ich glaube nicht das Itachi erst später eingetroffen ist so wie Sasuke. Wieso sollte er Sasuke vortäuschen er sei der Mörder??? Sasuke wär auch so voll wütend auf den Mörder geworden... Außerdem hat sich ein Charakter ja schon vor dem Mord an seinem Clan verändert. Also ich glaub schon das da irgentwer was nachgeholfen hat das Itachi seinen Clan umbringt aber das er das ganze nur vorgeteuscht hat.... Schätze mal das das ganze irgantwas mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan zu tun hat. Wir ham ja auch die Info von dem Vertreter der Naruto Manga Organisation das es mehrere Mangekyou Sharingan gibt... Vielleicht war der Mord am Uchiha-Clan der einzige Weg das Sasuke auch eines dieser Mangekyou Sharingans erweckt. Itachi hat sowas mal angedeutet als er den Uchiha-Clan umbrachte --Kyuubi 21:27, 23. Dez 2007 (CET)ach ja und ich denke niemad auser Akatsuki würde stärker sein als der ganze Uchia Clan yashar: dann stimmt es mit meiner theorie das vlt orochimaru in befohlen hat das er den ganze uchia clan tötet und so weiter vlt war der ziel von orochimaru das er den mangekyou sharingan bekommt weil er wollte itachis körper und sasukes körper und dazu auch noch kimimaro aber der war ja krank aber wenn orochimaru das geschafft hätte die kekkei genkais von kimimaro und itachi und sasuke zu bekommen dann wär glaub ich so richtig verdammt stark weil der hätte eine doppelte kraft sharingans und diese knochen und darum wollte er auch alle jutsus lernen weils dann mit dem sharinagan schneller geht wegen der kopierung von attacken so ein schwachsinn wie soll des na gehen beide gekkei genkais in einen körper zu bekommen und was soll ein doppeltes sharingan bringen : Das geht mithilfe des verbotenen Jutsus von Orochimaru. Damit ist er in der lage die Körper anderer zu übernehmen und damit natürlich auch deren Fähigkeiten und Gekkai-Genkais. Dur was er dabei nicht bedacht hat is das jemand mit dem Sharingan das Jutsu kopieren und gegen ihn einsetzten könnte... Was ja auch letztendlich yashar. Zu den doppelten Sharingan das bringt natürlich nur etwas wenn es mehrere Arten des Sharingans gibt --Kyuubi 23:33, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) : : letzten endes muss aber sagen das itachi sein gesamtes potential nur im kampf gegen sasuke gezeigt hat und da nutzte er es nicht mal voll aus, weil er jederzeit hätte gewinnen können. also kann die wirkliche stärke itachis nicht beurteilen werden, aber dardurch das sein Susano'o Yatas Spiegel und das Schwerte von Totsuka besitzt, kann davon ausgehen das seine stärke enorm ist.TheEmU 12:19, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- hat itachi nicht sein sharingan dauerhaft : Nein. Er benutzt es nur fast immer es gibt kaum Bilder wo er ohne sein Sharingan zu sehen ist. Im Kampf Sasuke gegen Naruto errinnert sich Sasuke an die Vergangenheit. Dort benutzt Itachis teil nicht das Sharingan.--Kyuubi 20:58, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Ich frag mich ob der Typ schon halb blind ist. Nach Kakashi werden die Augen schlechter wenn man das weiterentwickelte Sharingan benutzt. Itachi hat dieses ja auch mehrmals benutzt weshalb ich mich frage wie gut der noch sehen kann. Momentan ist er ja sogar auf Sasukes Gen-Jutsu reingefallen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:34, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) :^^ schätze mal das er trotzdem noch recht gut sehen kann XD. Vielleicht ist das mit dem schlechter sehen nur bei Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan so. Was das mit Sasuke angeht bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das das nicht der richtige Itachi war. Wär sonst eine richtig große enttäuschung oder nicht?? --Kyuubi 21:41, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Im neuen Kapitel sagte Itachi zu Sasuke, dass der Preis für das Mangekyou Sharingan Blindheit ist. SnakeKingOrochimaru Eigendlich ist schon erwähnt worden dass man durch das Mangekyou Sharingan blind werden kann. Eine solche Anspielung hat ja auch Kakashi gemacht als er mit Sakura, Naruto und Chiyo auf Itachi traf.--Icis Leibgarde 10:07, 19. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- also ich nehme mal stellung zu der behauptung von icis mit dem zu spät kommen... nach meiner information von naruto.japflap.com ist itachis ziel den konoha tengu zu befreien...es macht auch sinn da er ja wusste dass tobi auch das mangekyo sharingan hat...denn man muss ja alle drei legänderen mangekyo sharingan jutsus gleichzeitig anwenden um ihn zu befreien... da er und tobi schon das sharingan besaßen wolte er,dass sasuke auf ihn wütend wir und ihn hasst...und er sagte ihm auch er muss das mangekyo erlernen um ihn besiegen zu können...so wollte itachi erreichen,dass sasuke das mayngekyo sharingan erlernt um ihm zu helfen den tengu zu befreien...bleibt nur noch die frage:wie will itachi sasuke dazu bringen ihm zu helfen?vllt mit einem gen-jutsu?--Itachi94 11:51, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Meine Theorie hat sich ja mit dem neuen Kapitel ja schon wieder verflüchtigt. Itachi gestand ja dass er und Madara den Uchiha-Clan gemeinsam ausgerottet haben. Und zu dieser Sache mit Tengu dass ist ein weit verbreitetes Gerücht im Netz.--Icis Leibgarde 12:31, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) woher kann itachi susanno kann mir das jemand sagen : Hat er wahrscheinlich von Madara gelernt.--Kyuubi 12:58, 1. Mär 2008 (CET) sorry wenn ich frag aber was ist der konoha tengu? noch nie von gehört^^ -Forensis In einer Folge sagte Itachi zu Naruto , dass er ihm etwas von seiner Kraft gibt. Was meinte er damit und dann hatte Naruto doch so einen Raben geschluckt. Da Itachi gestorben ist, könnte man nicht sagen, dass er "in" Naruto lebt?Laili1997 11:56, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eine der Sachen, die noch in den Sternen stehen. Ninjason 12:57, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ^ja also ------Uchiha12 14:00, 21. Mär 2008 (CET) Formel hier einfügen Formel hier einfügen itachi is bestimmt direkt auch jounin geworden mit 10 jahren oder mit 11 oder 12 jahren was schächzt ihr So wie ich es mitggekriegt habe ist er nie Jounin geworden, sonder war seitdem er Chuunin-Prüfung geschafft hat nur Chuunin, obwohl ich mich Frage wie er das geschafft haben soll, ohne Team, es wurde ja erwähnt, das Itachi seit der Akademie auf sich allein gestellt war und man sollte bei ihm unter Meister auch Madara eintragen, so hat er es glaub ich erwähnt SnakeKingOrochimaru kommisch um ambu zu werden muss man doch jonin sein aber egal und da ist ein schwerer fehler itachi hat ja den uchiha clan ausgerottet weil des ja eine mission wahr aber er hat sasuke am leben gelassen weil itachi ihn beschützen will oder wollte des kann man in den neuen chapters erfahren da wo tobi (mandra uchiha)mit sasuke spricht ich glaub des gespärch fängt beim chapter 396 oder 395 an schaut mal in youtube da kann man es lessen (oder ihr habt die zuhause) er wurde mit 11 jonin steht auf seiner seite.Uchiafreak96 17:43, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) um anbu zu werden muss man nicht jonin sein es reicht auch schon ein starker cunin zu sein lg loley Wir kommen manchmal nicht dazu überall gleich wieder es aktuell zu halten sonst ist dass uns ja bekannt. Wird aber wieder überarbeitet keine Angst.--Icis Leibgarde 08:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ich weiss schon das es bearbeitet wird ist ja normal ich wollte es nur mal sagen da ich leider nicht weiss wie man richtig bearbeiten tun halt mit den Linien und mit den Tabellen sonst könnte ich des gerne übernehmen Der zeitliche Ablauf Kommt mir etwas unstimmig vor. Itachi war bereits 13 Jahre alt als er das Massaker verübte. Danach ging er lt. Artikel zu Akatsuki, wo Orochimaru seinen Körper übernehmen wollte. Da soll er nun 11 gewesen sein. Das kann nicht sein, sofern er, wie im Artikel beschrieben, Akatsuki erst nach dem verlassen von Konoha beigetreten ist. Im Artikel zum Zeitstrahl ist das Alter beim Massaker und dem Kampf gg. Orochimaru ebenfalls mit 11 beziffert (vor 17 Jahren - vor 6 Jahren). Laut diesem Artikel hier wurde er da allerdings erst Jonin. Oder hat da der Erfinder von Naruto den zeitlichen Ablauf selbst etwas verpfuscht? ---- Mal wieder ne neue Theorie: Was meinem Kollegen letztens durch den Kopf gegangen ist: Die einzigen, die von Itachis geheimer Mission wussten, waren die beiden Alten, sowie Saru und Danzou. Warum sollte Danzou von einer geheimen ANBU-Mission unterrichtet werden? Er war doch ein Rivale von Sarutobi. Die ANBU sind doch dirket dem Hokage unterstellt, der seine Aktionen dann höchstens dem Rat oder dem Daimyo erklären muss. Außer: (Jetzt kommt der Gedanke:) Itachi war bei den Roots. Ninjason 19:04, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Diese aggressive Vorgehensweise, von wegen "Alle Uchiha töten" passt auch gar nicht zu Sarus Politik. Ninjason 19:07, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : :Ich glaube Itachi gehörte eher den ANBU-Ne an denn sonst hätte danzou bei der ganzen sache nix zu melden gehabt. außerdem wieso sollte ihm itachi dann die ganzen sharingans geben. ::wer hat gesagt, dass itachi ihm die sharingans gegeben hat? itachi hat alle uchias getötet und danzou hat sich dann selber bei den leichen bedient! im manga steht, dass itachi bei den anbus war, nicht dass er bei anbu-ne war! wenn er bei den anbu-ne gewesen wär, hätten sarutobi und seine berater nichts von itachis mission gewusst, sondern danzou hätte es itachi einfach befohlen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 22:12, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Itachi und Madara Gibt es irgendwo einen Hinweise darauf, dass Itachi Tobi als Madara erkennt? Tobi sagt zwar zu Sasuke nach dem Kampf mit Itachi, dass dieser Sasuke vor Tobi/Madara schützen wollte (Amaterasu abfeuern etc.), aber da hatte Tobi die Maske schon halb abgenommen. Tobi sagt, dass es durch den Anblick seines Sharingans ausgelöst wurde. Aber hätte ein Ich-plane-alles-wirklich-alles-im-Voraus-Itachi nicht versucht Madara auszuschalten, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Tobi = Madara? Mit dem Sharingan hätte er es ja erkennen müssen, oder braucht man für sowas mindestens ein Byakugan? Denn wenn Itachi wirklich geglaubt hätte, das Amaterasu ausreicht und gewusst hätte, das Tobi und Madara die selbe Person sind, dann hätte er wohl Madara platt gemacht. ~~ Rafael :itachi wusste genau dass tobi madara ist. itachi suchte ja madara auf um den uchiha clan auszurotten. danach kam er zu akatsuki (durch madara). Ich glaube einfach dass itachi madara nicht besiegen konnte, er hats nicht mal probiert, da er wohl wusste wie stark er ist. er hat das auto. amaterasu nur sasuke gegeben, da er nicht wollte dass sasuke die (halbe) wahrheit erfährt und wollte damit madara von ihm weghalten. Gruß -= trunX=- 05:52, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Theorie Hallo erst mal allerseits ^^ Ich hab mir vor kurzem wieder denn Kampf Itachi gegen Sasuke angeschaut und hatte folgenden Gedanken: Itachi wollte ja bekannterweise, dass Sasuke auch das Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert. In dem Fall wollte er also (ist ne Vermutung) das Sasuke sich Itachi's Augen nimmt um der Blindheit zu entkommen, da Sasuke aber Naruto nicht getötet hat, ist so mit Itachi's Plan nicht ganz aufgegangen. Was denkt ihr? Hmm, dazu müsste man wissen, ob Itachi davon ausgegangen ist, DASS Sasuke Naruto tötet. Schwierig... ich würde eher tippen, dass Itachi nicht davon ausgegangen ist, dass Sasuke Naruto mal tötet. Also hätte Sasuke auch nie in der Zwischenzeit das Mangekyou Sharingan bekommen, weswegen er sich Itachis Augen beim großen Kampf hätten schnappen müssen. ..::Aeris::.. 13:05, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und Itachi hat vor seinem Kampf mit Sasuke auch mit Naruto geredet. Spätestens da hätte er wissen müssen, dass Sasuke es nicht getan hat und sein Plan futsch war. Ninjason 15:24, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke man sollte jetzt, da der Kampf Itachi/Sasuke beendet ist, viele der Spoiler in diesem und auch in verwandten Artikeln entfernen. 79.214.65.17 18:55, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Der Kampf ist jetzt im japanischen Anime beendet. Im MAnga ist er es schon lange und in Deutschland ist im Manga noch nicht einmal die Rede davon. Daher können wir es noch nicht herausnehmen. Ninjason 19:48, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Eine Beschwörung Das Itachi eine Beschörung kann daran hat niemand gedacht ist nur so eine Therorie Itachi wollte ja durch Sasukes Hand sterben Madara/Tobi hat ja gesagt das Sasuke keine Chance gegen Itachi hätte das heißt es könnte ja sein das er nicht seine Ganzen Techniken eingesetzt hat ich meine weil jeder starke Charakter kann eine Beschwörung wieso er nicht könnte ja sein das Narutos Geschenkte Kraft von Itach eine Beschwörung ist. :da itachi nie im manga eine beschwörung hatte... glaube ich kaum, dass er eine besaß. itachi hatte ja ständig seine krähen eingesetzt. aber ein kuchiyose no jutsu hat er nicht beherrscht! wozu auch? ...es heißt nicht: wenn der chara stark ist muss er gleich eine beschwörung haben... ich meine, alle akatsuki mitglieder sind/waren stark und NUR pain/nagato hatte tier-beschwörungen. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:38, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Element Itachi beherrschte doch auch Amaterasu also müsste bei seinen Elementen doch eigentlich auch Enton stehen oder??? ++rain++ 17:19, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist nicht klar ob Ameterasu einem Element (Enton) angehört oder nicht, daher kann man es nicht schreiben. Ausgehen kann man, klar. Aber wir schreiben hier nur bestätigte Informationen auf. Sum2k3 22:01, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) achso okay danke ++rain++ 15:12, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Itachis susanoo 1Man kann eig sagen das Itachis susanoo stärker war als Sasukes weil Itachi mit dem Schwert an dessen Namen ich mich nicht erinnern kann und Yatas Spiegel stärker als egal welches Susanoo mit dem Schwert kann man ja stechen schneiden und aufsaugen er hat damit sogar Oro selbst absorbiert damit könnte doch auch zb Sasukes Susanoo absorbieren.2Als Sasuke Kirin eingesetzt hat sieht man das Itachi Susanoo erst Sekunden später aufbaut kann es sein das itachi ein erfahrener Mangkyou Nutzer hat bereits 7 JAhre das Mangekyou Sharinagn eine Technik wie Kirin zbeinfach mit ein Blick aufhalten kann und es erst später aufbaut oder das er es für 1 Sekunde vollkommen aufbaut es dann wieder auflöst und dann wieder langsam aufbaut klingt unlogich is aber so oder :Wenn es wichtig war, was du wissen wolltest, dann bitte gewöhn dir eine verständliche Sprache an. Vollkommen mit Satzzeichen Punkt (.) und Komma (,) und evtl einen logischeren Aufbau. Ich hab nämlich nicht verstanden was du wissen wolltest und es stört mich dauernd etwas lesen zu müssen was nicht verständlich ist. Sum2k3 09:01, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) was ist da nicht zu verstehen ? aber wenn du es anders haben willst dann bitte 1als Sasuke Kirin gegen Itachis Susanoo einsetzt sieht man das Itachi noch nicht Susanoo aktiviert hat kann es ein das ein erfahrener Mangekyou Sharingan Nutzter wie Itachi hat bereits das Mangekyu SHaringan seit 7 Jahren hat es mit 13 bekommen und ist mit 20 gestorben zb das Jutsu vollkommen aufbauen und dann auflösen und es dann langsam Stufenweise neu aufbauen. 2.Itachis Susanoo ist mit dem schwert und mit Yataes Spiegel egal wie stark ein Susanoo ist stärker da er das Schwert und Yates Spiegel. 1. ich hab KA ehrlich gesagt. 2. Itachis Susanoo ist auf jeden Fall stärker als Sasukes 1.Ich habe das Rätsel über itachi und madara gelöst, werde aber nicht alles verraten, weil es besonders ist. Jedes Jutsu ds Sharingan hat 3stufen. Sasuke ist im übergang der 1ten und 2ten stufe. itachi hat die erste und madara die zweite. wer die dritte hat, verrate ich nicht. 2.Sasukes ist stärker als itachis. Profilbild Gibt es eventuel ein anderes Profilbild von Itachi. Das ist warscheinlich momentan das Profilbild, weil man jetzt weis das Itachi eigentlich gut war(Gut hört sich eventuel ein bisschen kindisch an) aber auf deutschem Stand weis man das doch noch gar nicht und es sieht in bisschen bescheuert aus(Man könnte es ja unter Spoiler reintuhen was aber eigentlich nicht nötig wäre denke ich) Kiba lnuzuka 11:55, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :verstehe nicht was du überhaupt meinst und warum ist das aktuelle bild nicht passend oder was war deine aussage? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC Episoden Also, ich wollte nur fragen, welche episode das ist wo itachi den hokage gebeten hat, sasuke nichts zu erzählen, und dort, wo er geweint hat, als er konoha verliess. Im voraus danke^^ Ayamea Onoyake 21:06, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :müsste in 139 oder 140 gewesen sein. Johnny/ジョニ一 23:16, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto und Itachi Itachi sucht ja naruto auf um mit ihm zu reden, und schenkt ihm eetwas von seiner kraft...was meint ihr welche kraft das ist ? :diese diskussion gab es bereits es ist rein gar nichts bekannt was es ist es gibt ne menge an theorien sharingan geschnekt bekommen ect wir wissen es nicht Diki1996 15:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Itachi vs Kakashi und Asuma Als Itachi das tsukuyomi bei kakashi anwenden will und das auch schafft ist sein sharingan immer noch gleich es sieht nicht aus wie das ms es hat noch drei so hacken^^ = = Am Leben??? bei einem video auf youtube schrieb mal jemand das es sehr schade sei das itachi tot sei, worauf jemand anderes sagte, dass er später wiederkomme. da meinte der andere das er das wisse. Und auch sonst niemand sagte etwas gegen diese aussage. jetzt frage ich mich ob ich irgendetwas verpasst habe bevor ich ihm irgendetwas falsches antworte. :Er ist definitiv tot, er wird später nur wiederbelebt.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:47, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also er wird durch Edo Tensei wiederbelbt, dass heist er lebt nicht wircklich sondern wird von Kabuto gesteurt MegaPimpf1 10:30, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kannst du mal sagen, wie das Video heißt?DarkPain14 10:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hat Itachi nur sein MS weil er sich eingebildet hat das shisui tot ist oder ist er tot weil er war ja eig einer der stärksten vom uchiha clan itachi hat shisui getötet, er hat ihn seine leiche (so weit ich mich erinnere) in einen fluss geworfen. ob itachi ihn überfallen, bzw überlistet hat oder es zu einem richtigen kampf kam weis man nicht. aber itachi war DER beste des uchia clans [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:07, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Es ist unklar, ob Itachi nicht sogar stärker war als Madara, zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt als er selbst gestorben ist. Dafür spricht, dass sich Madara bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt an den Pakt gehalten hat, Konoha nicht anzugreifen. Warum sollte er das getan haben? Aus Aufrichtigkeit heraus? Madara? Zumal dieser selbst bestätigt hat, dass Sasuke ihn nie hätte besiegen können, wenn er es nicht zugelassen hätte. Itachi war so gut wie blind, totkrank und trotzdem noch stärker als Sasuke im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, wobei der auch noch zusätzlich Orochimarus Fähigkeiten kontrollieren konnte. Shiromaru 20:28, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------- Ich gehe stark davon aus das Itachis stärker war als Madara. Bzw. Itachi war Madara eigentlich ja ein Dorn im Auge, wieso hat er ihn nciht umgebracht ...... weil er nicht in der Lage war das zu tun. Klaar Madara ist vielleicht der über genialste Ninja ever (mit seinen Plänen usw) aber im Kampf gegen Itachi sähe es eher schlecht aus. Und das Itachi stärker war, VIEL stärker als Sasuke sollte auch schon jedem klar sein, und er wäre auch noch jetzt stärker als Sasuke, Bzw. würde einen Kampf gegen diesen gewinnen, auch wenn Sasuke ihn von den Fähigkeiten übertrumpft hat. Itachis Vermächtnis Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie Itachi wohl reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, was aus Sasuke geworden ist. Hoffentlich bekommt er eine Gelegenheit dazu, bevor Kabuto seinen eigenen Willen auslöscht.188.106.241.188 20:05, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC)Solus Also ich denke das Itachi trotz Edo Tensei von Kabuto alles mitbekommt, und nur seine Handlungen nciht kontrollieren kann. Itachi weiß auch (Bzw. wird mitbekommen), realtiv sicher, das Madara seinen Tod ausnutzt um Sasuke zu benutzen......spannend wird wenn sasuke sich gegen Madara stellt, gehört aber nicht zu Thema. Itachi - wiederbelebt ducrh Edo Tensei Itachi ist ja zurzeit (zB. Manga 540) am Leben, durch Kabuto´s Edo Tensei. 1. Nun hat Itachi aber sein Sharingan noch....sollte Sasuke nicht dieses bekommen um ein EMS zu bekommen ? 2. Itachi wird ja von Kabuto / Edo Tensei kontrolliert, nun hat er ja seinen Willen zwar noch aber seine Handlungen werden gesteuert, oder ? Den er bewegt sich relativ frei mit Nagato. Und ist vielleicht ne blöde Frage aber ist es möglich aus Edo Tensei zu entkommen / sich zu befreien, stirbt man dann wieder oder kann man dann weiterlaben ? Denn wenn einer sich befreien könnte dann Itachi oder Nagato....und dann würde der Manga jetzt nochmal ne schöne Wende bekommen, und Sasuke´s Reaktion darauf wäre auch spannend, Bzw. würde Itachi Sasuke dann erzählen was eigentlich Itachi´s Ziele waren, und zu was Madara Sasuke "angestiftet" hat. 3. Möglicherweise würde es sogar zum Kampf kommen, da Sasuke glaubt das Itachi tot ist, und meint das das nur ein Doppelgänger sei. Wer den Kampf gewinnen würde ? Ich meine das Itachi immer noch gewinnen würde, auch wenn Sasuke Fähigkeitentechnisch über ihm steht. Sorry für die 967 Fragen in einem Thread :) 1. durch edo tensei wird der wiederbelebte so wiederbelebt, wie er gestorben ist, also hat sasuke das sharingan von itachi bekommen, doch itachi hat ebenfalls sein noch! 2. Itachi wqird von kabuto kontrolliert und kann nichts dagegn tunh!! seine bewegungen sind nicht frei, wenn du den manga gelesen hast wirst du lesen, dass nagato und er nicht wissen, warum sie sich außerhalb des schlachtfeldes bewegen!! Nein Itachi kann sich nicht aus edo tensei befreien, er bleibt unte Kabutos kontrolole und kann somit nicht nach seinem eigenwillen handeln 3 ich glaube nicht, dass itachi auf sasuke trifft und somit kommt es auch nicht zum kapomf, wer dann stärker wär, kann man nicht wissen!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:35, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) OKay THX für die Antwort ;) Na, die Aussage, dass Sasuke "fähigkeitenrechnisch" über Itashi steht, würde ich mal nicht so stehen lassen wollen. Ich denke, dass man das nicht so sagen kann, weil - wie hier ja schon erwähnt wurde - die beiden nie mit voller Kraft gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Und ob Itashi jetzt nach Edo Tensei immer noch blind ist, ist auch noch nicht geklärt. Fest steht nur, dass Itashi als Unsterblicher noch einmal um ein Vielfaches stärker ist als in dem Kampf, in dem er gestorben ist.Shiromaru 10:46, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) wollt ihr mich verarschen er war doch nicht 12 jahre alt als er alle ermordet hat. er sah viel älter aus. wenn das stimmen sollte dann hat kishi übertrieben :doch, er war 12-13 jahre alt. kishimoto hat ihn komischerweise schon zu damaligen zeit ihn älter dargestellt als er tatsächlich war. vllt hat er damals was vertan :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:11, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es gitb, keinen Grund, solche Wörter zu verwenden - vor allem nicht, wenn alles stimmt. Er WAR 12 oder 13. Ninjason 20:00, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Übrigens is Itachi nicht mehr blind bei edo tensei wirst du irgendwie in deinen stärksten Zustand versetzt. mal so ne Frage noch was passiert wenn irgendjemand Kabuto in ein Genjutsu gefangen hält kann der jenige dann auch alle wiederbelebten kontrollieren oder was passiert wenn kabuto stirbt sind dann alle frei :kommt auf das genjutrsu an, doch wer kabuto kontrolliert und ihm befehle gibt, der kontrolliert auch die wiederbelebten! wenn kabuto stirbt wissen wir nicht was passiert. ich glaube es wird gesagt, dass das jutsu auch bestehn bleibt, wenn der anwender stirbt, aber ob si edann ihren freien willen haben oder von jemand anderes kontrolliert werden ist nicht bekannt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 22:12, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC)